Living Hell
by Akai Jigoku Hana
Summary: Sasuke kills everyone on Team 7 except Sakura. She was there to witness all their deaths and now she wants revenge, but she can't get it cause she belongs to Sasuke now. SasuSaku Lemon Rape Gore Karin Bashing
1. Chapter 1

"Run! Sakura-chan. Run!" Naruto screamed, he opened his mouth to say something else but stopped at the intruder in front of them. Sakura was roughly pushed into the bushes and shrubs. Sakura looked at her pusher, it was Sai. Sakura through her arms around his neck and held a tight embrace. Sai sat dumbfound at the pink haired girl in front of him.

Sakura gave a tight squeeze before letting go. "Sai, I thought you had died, I was-" Sakura stopped as a sobbed threatens to leave her throat. She put her hand over her mouth and held the sobs back. Tear began to dribble from her eyes, leaving a trail of tears streaked on her face. Sai wrapped an arm around the sobbing girl. Sakura buried her face into Sai chest, his shirt getting wet from the tears. The hug lasted a few seconds before Sai let go of her. Sakura let out a small whine, wanting the embrace to come back. Sai mouthed 'I'm sorry' before jumping into the battle with the intruders.

Sakura tried to stand but she felt a throbbing sensation in her left knee and ankle. On instinct her hand began trying to gather charka; she moved her hand over the source of pain. The pain wasn't going away. She looked down, there wasn't the usual green charka glowing. In fact there wasn't any charka at all. 'Shit! Did I use up my charka during training?' Sakura kept on rambling thoughts in her head until she heard a blood curling scream.

Sakura froze. 'It can't be,' She began to shake her head. 'It can't be him.' She pulled her head to her knees. She heard the same scream again and again and again. Tears filled her eyes as she fought back a sob. 'It's him. It definitely isn't him!' Sakura lost all hope in her thoughts when she heard. Naruto scream, once more and stopped. Just like that. Like someone had pulled Naruto's plug......

"NO! NARUTO!" Her entire body shot up, ignoring the pains in her leg. She ran as fast as she could. As fast as her legs could carry herself. Her lungs began to burn from the cold air. She stopped abruptly and her blood drained from the face. She looked out in the field, in front of her. Three bodies lay perfectly still. 'No.' she took a step back, her nose cringing at air filled with fresh blood and iron.

The killer at the field looked at her and titled his head and smile. He smiled like a.... monster. His face was covered in blood and cuts. Something told Sakura that wasn't just **his **blood. Sakura looked out at the bodies once more and her heart stopped. She recognized a familiar orange book lying beside a burned corpse. 'Kakashi-sensei...' She felt more tears prickle her eyes. And she looked to the one beside a tree. 'A tree.... Yamato-san....' She couldn't bare it anymore, she felt so sick. And the smell of blood didn't help.

She cringed to look out who was out the furthest but she did anyway. Sakura's arms dropped from her stomach and just dropped. She lost control of her body. The tears she was holding back just fell, her legs collapsed underneath her, and she fell forward and puked. It was Naruto.... The one that was lying out there burnt to a crisp.... was Naruto? The only way she recognized it was from the bits of overly blond hair and an orange and black jumpsuit. If they were dead.... then where's Sai?

"Looking for this?" Sakura looked up at the killer. He was holding something by the head. Then it clicked. It was Sai. No guy would ever, ever wear a belly shirt in public. Sakura took a closer look and gagged. 'Where were his arms? And his legs?' There Sai hung like a limbless rag doll. He was held by the face blood dripping out of the socket and missing limb. Sakura fell to her side. She couldn't take anymore of this. She couldn't. Tears freely flowed from her eyes and onto the ground. The intruder looked at her and smirked. He began to stroll over to Sakura. He looked at Sai and dropped him onto the ground next to Sakura. Sakura, being to numb to feel anything else, looked at Sai with despair and regret. Sai couldn't see anything for his eyes had been removed with a kunai. The intruder looked at Sakura and laughed. "Is this the Great Sakura Haruno?" He let out a loud chuckle, "She's nothing but a weakling." He kicked Sakura in the side, making her roll on her back.

The intruder was about to walk over to Sakura and torment her but stopped. "If you even touch a single hair on her head. I WILL KILL YOU." The intruder looked down at the half dead Sai. He merely smirked and lifted his foot. His foot came down on Sai's head. His foot broke through the bone, cartilage, and everything. He kept on smashing the broken skull until there was nothing but a mush of pink and red gunk with bits of bone. As for Sakura she watched this with wide eyes and she wanted to retreat back to the bush. The intruder looked at Sakura and titled his head once more.

He walked over and leaned down. He grabbed a fist full of Sakura's locks and tugged. Hard. Sakura let out a strangled cry. "Would you like to how you friends died?" Sakura looked at him with big eyes. And now Sakura finally got a good look at him. Black spiky hair and blood red eyes. He grabbed her chin and made Sakura look him straight in the eyes. His pupils began to spin and before Sakura realized she was already in his trap. She began to feel really tired and darkness began to claim her. But at the distance she heard someone cry out 'Forehead'. In a very quiet weak voice, she whispered; "Get away. Run. It's Sasuke Uchiha." Then darkness.

* * *

**Hi.... I'm back, ^.^**

**REVIEW PLEASE.^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at Sakura. His foot connected with Sakura's side, jerking her awake. Sakura rolled onto her back, while the taste of iron filled her mouth. Sasuke tangled his fingers in her hair, before grabbing a fist full. His gripped tightened, forcing Sakura onto her feet. She let out a strangled cry. Her body leaned against a tree with Sasuke's body pressed firmly against hers. Sasuke let out a low groan as Sakura struggled against him. Her body rubbed up against his arousal.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin and slammed his lips against her own. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. His tongue flicked Sakura's tauntingly as it slithered down her throat. Sakura jerked her head away, gasping for air. Sasuke grabbed her chin and kissed her, again. Sakura bit his tongue, iron flooded her mouth. Sasuke pulled back, with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "You really shouldn't have done that," Sasuke hissed. Sakura whimpered at the coldness of his voice. He pulled out a kunai and licked his lips. It came down, cutting Sakura's shirt along with bindings. Sakura let out a gasped; Sasuke wasted no time before he began to work.

His hand started to massage Sakura's left breast. Sasuke placed a charkra bind on Sakura's wrist, pinning her to the tree. His tongue let out a lick on her neck. Sakura shivered as his hot tongue slid inside her ear. Sasuke positioned himself with Sakura's legs in between his legs. Sasuke kissed down her neck, leaving red marks up and down her neck.

"Sasuke-teme..." Someone muttered. Sasuke's head whipped in the direction of the speaker; he let out a low growl at who it was.

* * *

Sorry...........this is really short......(-_-') The next chappy will be longer and come out more quickly. REVIEW Please. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"S-Sasuke-teme," Naruto croaked. His head titled, blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he smirked. He noted the burns he left behind; Naruto's face was destroyed beyond repair. Half of it hadn't been touched by the burning flames, but the other half was horrifying. The skin had been burned off, the fire torched though the muscles, and his jaw bone was visible.

Sasuke chuckled. "What are you going to do to me, Dobe?" He pulled out a kunai and launched at Naruto. His instincts kicked in but his burnt body couldn't keep up. The kunai stabbed him in the arm, ripping through the tender muscles.

Sakura watched Naruto being stabbed knife after knife. She felt so _pathetic_, so _weak_. Her body wouldn't listen, petrified by Sasuke and sickened by the sight of Naruto's state. Tears fells, she couldn't do anything. She watched Sasuke's back, just as she did as a child. _Please...Someone...Stop him...Don't let him kill Naruto...Please someone..._She was pulled back to reality by Naruto's blood curling scream.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, his hand on his face. His arm stayed limped at his sides. Sasuke licked his lips. "How would like to feel your skull being crushed, _Naruto_?" His hand tightened.

"Ugh. You bastard. I'll fuckin-"

_Crack_

"Narutoooo!!!!"

* * *

um....hi....I'm not dead.....and my last promise...about how I'll update sooner and the chapter will be longer...well...I didn't keep it... (-_-')....hehe.....but I know where the story is headed so most likely(maybe) I'll update sooner.....so stay tuned....and this isn't betaed....and I tried my best so forgive me if you find and mistakes and such....and I really should have put this at the begining....hm...okay...btw...I don't own Naruto in any shape or form....Review....Pls....i really think it'll make me update sooner.... :D

AJH


	4. Chapter 4

"AHH! FUCKIN' SHIT, un."

_Un? _Sakura thoughts wondered to who says that phrase. Her fears were confirmed. There stood Deidara, beside a fallen tree.

"GAH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCKING SHIT, UN!" Deidara started to pull out his har as he stared down at tree. Blood seeped from the ground, as Dedara thought of ways to remove the tree. He paced around frantically, thoughts rambling through his head, forgetting about Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke had jumped out of the before the tree landed on him, though he couldn't say the same for Naruto. Sasuke's eye twitched, Deidara's antics reminded him why he hated blonds. What bothered him even more was that the idiotic blond, that was worrying about a fallen tree, instead of attacking him.

Sakura watched Sasuke then Deidara and back. _Shit! Where's Naruto?_ She looked around frantically, looking for the other blond. Looked over to Deidara once again, seeing him pokeing something. A hand to be exact. She was already beside Deidara within a blink of an eye.

"Naruto!" She swipped his hand from Deidara. His hand was stiff, not soft like she hoped it would be. _No, Naruto._ Tears streamed down her face once again. Deidara stared confused then it clicked.

"Oi, Women, move, un." Sakura looked up to him. His hand made a shooing motion towards her. Deidara rolled tree of the body. Both looked down at the body.

"Ew."

"Aww....shit, un."

* * *

Hi.....yes...im alive.....no.....i dont have a good reason why i didnt update......yes...i know where the story is headed...kinda......no.....i dont know when i'll be able to update again.....yes....im starting the next chappy and last....yes i know you guys will be reviewing becuz u all want to know wat happens next and they see.....so yeah.......


End file.
